Desentendimentos
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: [Mu & Shaka]. Presente para minha amiguinha Clara. Anjos também podem se desentender. AVISO: Yaoi LEMON!


_**Desentendimentos**_

_Aiko Hosokawa_

O sol já se punha. Lá estava ele, um jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos, sozinho. A sua frente apenas o grande penhasco; lá embaixo as ondas beijavam com paixão violenta a inóspita rocha cinza.

Parado sentindo a brisa do outono que já trazia consigo o frio toque do inverno, lá estava o jovem de longas madeixas lavanda, soltas, que balançavam suavemente com o vento que as tocava. Vestia uma calça social preta, confortável e quentinha, assim como a blusa de gola alta marrom claro que escondia completamente o belo dorso e os fortes braços. O rosto banco e os olhos verde-esmeralda, ambos de beleza sem par, possuíam a amargura e a tristeza demonstradas em expressão inquietante de dor.

Não uma dor física, mas uma dor que atinge a alma e dilacera os sentimentos. O jovem homem sofria por amor; melhor dizendo, sofria por ter perdido o seu amado.

Quem o ali visse jamais imaginaria que aquele era um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo. Jamais se suporia que ele, junto com seus companheiros, ajudara a deusa Athena a salvar o mundo! Quem o ali visse diria que ele era apenas um homem machucado, ferido e que não tinha forças para se levantar.

Era exatamente assim que Mú, o jovem cavaleiro defensor da primeira casa zodiacal, sentia-se.

Para sua felicidade, conseguira permissão para, mais uma vez, deixar o Santuário. Estava agora em uma casa que pertencia a Saori. O lugar era belo, o penhasco se estendia por um longo caminho; à direita de onde a bela figura estava existia uma praia, que só poderia se alcançada por uma pequena trilha que descia pela imponente parede de pedra; o planalto era coberto por verdejante gramado, longínquas montanhas se podia ver as costas do cavaleiro e uma estrada, ali já de terra, serpenteava até onde os olhos poderiam ver sendo a única maneira de chegar ao local em transporte automotivo. A casa não perdia em beleza. Mesmo sendo feita pelas mãos do homem e não pela natureza, feita em madeira, não possuía a suntuosidade habitual das mansões Kido; essa era requintada, solene até. As paredes brancas, os vidros transparentes como cristais em janelas marrons, possuía dois andares sendo que o inferior era circulado por formosa varanda acessível na entrada principal por seis degraus de escada em marrom natural da madeira, mas o corrimão era tão branco quanto as paredes; plantas ornamentais enfeitavam pequeno jardim que existia à frente da casa, porém flores não coloriam o local devido à época do ano. Era tudo maravilhosamente simples e belo, porém tomado pela melancolia que emanava do jovem cavaleiro.

Mu não percebia nada ao seu redor. Não via as árvores, que a nessa época perdiam as últimas folhas, secas e marrons, preparando-se para o inverno que logo chegaria; as poucas aves retardatárias que rumavam para o sul em busca de calor, também não as notava; quem dirá o astro-rei, fruto de devaneios poéticos, de energia agradável e vital, que agora se escondia como se fosse dormir em águas calmas e mornas, tingindo o céu de um alaranjado vistoso que suavizava aos poucos e ia se misturando ao azul claríssimo que já quase não existia.

A única coisa que povoava seus pensamentos era o loiro, seu _salvador_ e seu _algoz_. Sim, parece confuso e até incoerente, mas era o que aquele _maldito anjo_ representava para ele. Lembrava das _malditas _horas de _puro amor_ e das de luxúria que juntos passaram. Tinha gravado na memória cada traço do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, em sua pele parecia ter sido tatuado o cheiro e o divino gosto que aquele ser possuía. Cada átomo de seu corpo parecia reagir somente com a lembrança dos toques e carícias. Via apenas aquela figura esguia, lindamente loira, que parecia ter sido esculpida por hábil artista e agraciada com a vida pela deusa da beleza, a suprema deusa do amor.

Via-o com os olhos da alma, por isso os olhos do corpo nada percebiam. Desejava tê-lo novamente, mas seus sonhos se esvaíam com as lembranças mais recentes...

_**Início do Flashback**_

Santuário de Athena. Após a guerra contra Hades os cavaleiros de bronze passaram a ser treinados pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Fato que não causou espanto, já que se sabia perfeitamente que caso a Deusa não tivesse intervindo de alguma forma nas batalhas de seus protegidos, eles não teriam passado nem da segunda casa zodiacal...

A única exceção talvez fosse o jovem cavaleiro que agora treinava na sexta casa: Ikki, o cavaleiro de Fênix, era treinado pelo homem que venceu de maneira honrada e justa, Shaka tinha que admitir isso, foi pego com sua própria técnica de privação de sentidos, porém o jovem impulsivo ainda tinha muito que aprender...

Na casa de Virgem os dois jovens arfavam suados e cansados, os olhos vidrados no oponente em busca de uma brecha na defesa, mas nada encontravam. Novamente se atacaram, os movimentos rápidos e firmes não poderiam se vistos pelos olhos de um humano comum, porém para alguém treinado estava nítido o cansaço em que ambos se encontravam. Golpes e mais golpes desesperados por atingir um ao outro, o que não acontecia...

"Mas que droga, Shaka!". Falou o mais jovem, que em um ato impulsivo desferiu um golpe com toda a sua força atingindo em cheio a bonita face, já que não era esperado o uso desse tipo de força no treinamento. O corpo já cansado do loiro foi atirado contra uma das grossas colunas, a qual desabou por sobre ele.

Ikki olhou assustado, não pretendia fazer aquilo.

"Shaka!". Gritou, correndo em direção aos escombros. Afoito, mas com cuidado para não piorar a situação, retirou as pedras deparando-se com um loiro inconsciente.

"Por Athena, o que eu fiz?". Não esperava ter batido tão forte!

Abaixou-se vendo que ele ainda estava acordado só um pouco atordoado, respirou aliviado. Resolver por levá-lo ao quarto onde o virginiano poderia descansar e se recuperar.

Pegou um dos braços do loiro passando-o em volta de seu pescoço, enlaçando-o por baixo dos braços e atrás nas pernas pouco acima dos joelhos, como se pegasse uma jovem donzela indefesa. Sentiu a pele do abdômen em contato com o outro, já que treinava usando apenas uma calça azul, porém isso nada significou, seus pensamentos vagavam entre a preocupação e a imaginação do puxão de orelha que receberia por ter deixado o loiro inconsciente. Viriam o próprio Shaka, Mú, Saori... Fez careta ao se lembrar da jovem deusa mimada.

"Melhor cuidar dele e parar de pensar besteira!". Afirmou para si, levantando indo em direção às escadas que dariam no segundo andar da mansão.

Enquanto subia as escadarias Ikki olhava para o rosto perfeito e angelical do cavaleiro, olhou para a fina mas tentadora boca, vendo o veio de sangue que ali escorria, aquilo iria ficar roxo!

"Tô ferrado mesmo! O Mú não vai gostar dessa marca!". Disse chutando '_sutilmente_' a porta do quarto, que se abriu com facilidade devido à força ali aplicada.

Calmamente caminhou até a cama, ajoelhou-se nela depositando com cuidado o jovem loiro por sobre a mesma. Olhou para o corpo esguio; ele lhe lembrava alguém. Sentiu um pequeno fogo arder em seu peito só ao lembrar de seu anjo. Voltando à realidade reparou no estado deplorável em que o outro se encontrava: a calça amarela e a bata creme estavam ensopadas com suor e extremamente sujas por causa dos vestígios da pilastra.

"É, loiro, sinto muito, mas vou ter que tirar isso". Disse em um suspiro, não poderia deixá-lo assim...

Primeiro desamarrou a fita de tecido amarelo que servia como cinto, passou a mão pelas costas do outro no intuito de tirar-lhe a camisa, porém o corpo inerte não ajudava muito, resolveu então erguer o corpo do loiro. Fez com que Shaka se sentasse apoiando o rosto bonito em sua curva do pescoço, deslizou a mão até encontrar o limite da camisa puxando-a para cima logo em seguida. Olhou novamente para a face angelical, contemplando-a, e sorriu abertamente como poucas vezes na vida se permitiu fazer. Deitou-o na cama novamente, sempre encarando o outro; se alguém visse a situação poderia jurar que ali havia segundas intenções! Postou uma mão em cada lado do estreito quadril do virgianiano e as escorregou descendo junto com elas o tecido fino que cobria a pele alva. Tirou as sandálias e novamente olhou para o corpo, agora completamente nu.

Impossível negar a atração que aquele corpo exercia sobre si, mas seu coração já possuía um dono e por mais que Shaka fosse perfeito jamais tentaria algo, mais um motivo para esse pensamento é o grande amor que o loiro tinha por Mú.

Enquanto isso...

Mú estava treinado Kiki em um bosque próximo às Doze Casas.

Após muitas horas ali, finamente o ariano dispensou o discípulo, que saiu dando graças aos deuses, pois não agüentava mais treinar naquele dia que parecia exageradamente quente!

O cavaleiro de ouro sorria satisfeito. O garoto ficava a cada dia mais forte e logo se tornaria um excelente cavaleiro de prata, talvez até como Daidaros, ou seja, com um poder equivalente a um dourado. Seus pensamentos assim continuaram enquanto, automaticamente, caminhava rumo à sexta casa.

Não demorou muito para chegar e estranhou quando não encontrou Shaka treinando Ikki. Decidiu então subir para o segundo andar à procura de seu amado anjo.

Viu a porta do quanto entreaberta e imaginou que encontraria o que desejava. Silenciosamente, se estreitou pela parte aberta deparando-se com uma visão que jamais imaginará ver! _Seu_ Shaka estava com a cabeça recostada no peito nu de Fênix enquanto esse tirava a camisa de _seu_ virginiano! Sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que ali surgiram, mas não conseguiu reagir, ficou estático com mil coisas lhe passando pela mente. Sem saber o que fazer, saiu dali aos prantos, sem se importar com quem o visse naquele estado.

Foi direto para sua casa e lá, em meio ao salão de batalhas, se deixou cair, de joelhos, abraçado ao próprio corpo.

Desespero, decepção, ódio, amor eram apenas alguns dos sentimentos que passavam em seu dolorido coração.

Esmurrou o chão abrindo uma grande cratera.

"Isso não vai ficar assim! Você me paga, seu loiro fingido!". Murmurou em jura secreta.

Novamente na sexta casa...

Shaka acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Conseguiu situar-se no espaço reconhecendo prontamente a própria casa, e quando a idéia de tempo apareceu lembrou-se do ataque do discípulo. Em um movimento rápido se sentou na cama querendo saber como tinha ido para ali.

Olhou para si e percebeu que usava uma longa túnica creme, e viu, jogadas ao lado da cama, as peças que antes usava.

"Ikki". Pensou, só poderia ter sido ele para ter deixado tudo jogado assim.

Percorreu com o olhar todo o quarto e logo encontrou o moreno sentado em um canto de cabeça baixa.

"Estaria ele dormindo?". Levantou-se, caminhou até o jovem e se abaixou vendo que seu pensamento estava correto.

"Acorda, Ikki". Murmurou o loiro.

"Hun? Shaka... Você está bem?". Perguntou ainda sonolento, levantando apenas o rosto.

"Sim, estou bem, mas acho melhor você ir, nem precisava ter ficado para ver se eu estava bem". Falou tranqüilamente.

"Eu?". Disse levantando-se. "Eu não fiquei aqui por isso, só estava cansado. Encostei aí e acabei pegando no sono...". Ficou sem graça, não gostava de admitir que se importava com os outros.

"Tudo bem, mas já é tarde você precisa descansar, pois amanhã começaremos o treino logo cedo na arena".

"Tudo bem". Foi a única coisa que disse o moreno antes de sair do quarto, indo para o alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Shaka olhava-o satisfeito. Ikki havia ficado muito mais maleável, poderia dizer até mesmo doce, após a conversa que tiveram há menos de dois meses, quando o loiro incentivou e aconselhou Ikki para que esse se entendesse com um certo cavaleiro. Havia descoberto os sentimentos do discípulo por um acaso, mas aquilo os uniu muito, arriscava a dizer que agora eram **_amigos_. **Sorriu satisfeito.

"É! Somos amigos". Murmurou para si.

Realmente já era tarde, então o loiro organizou a bagunça que o mais jovem havia feito e logo em seguida voltou a dormir na sua cama macia e sedosa.

Ikki desceu rápido pelas casas zodiacais, quando passou na primeira sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Achou estranho, o ar estava pesado e passava uma sensação angustiante, como que querendo expulsá-lo, então apressou o passo e logo saiu.

"Tem coisa errada aqui...". Murmurou na entrado do templo. Resolveu deixar pra lá e ir descansar, o treino aliado à péssima posição em que havia dormido deixou seu corpo todo dolorido, sorriu ao imaginar que poderia receber uma gostosa massagem...

No dia seguinte.

O sol tinha acabado de se mostrar completamente. Shaka e Ikki já estavam, junto com vários outros cavaleiros, treinando na arena principal do Santuário.

De todos os lados ouviam-se murmúrios de dor e esforço, sons dos golpes que quebravam com facilidade a barreira do som.

Como de costume Ikki treinava usando apenas uma calça, dessa vez preta, e sandálias. Já Shaka usava uma calça larga preta e uma camisa sem mangas de mesma cor, mantinha os belos fios loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e frouxo. Com os movimentos rápidos e os fios sendo muito lisos, aos poucos se soltavam grudando na face corada e suada do cavaleiro.

Pararam um de frente para o outro, após uma longa seqüência de fortes golpes, a respiração acelerada o peito subia e descia em ritmo descompassado, a pele brilhante pelo suor que a ensopava, e os olhos, vidrados um no outro esperando o próximo ataque, ambos guardando a defesa, mas prontos para a ofensiva.

Porém um cosmo familiar estranhamente alterado adentrou a arena. No mesmo instante Shaka parou, era a energia que mais gostava de sentir. Seu amado ariano, era ele que se aproximava, mas qual seria o motivo dessa agressividade?

Rapidamente Mú se aproximou da dupla que antes treinava, e aproximou-se do loiro.

Shaka estranhava a situação, o outro não deveria estar ali, tinha que treinar Kiki. Pior foi a sensação que cresceu em seu coração ao olhar para o belo verde-esmeralda dos olhos de seu amor: ali não havia carinho, paixão ou mesmo respeito, só se via fúria, ódio! Em uma intensidade que jamais pensou ver no tibetano. Estremeceu! Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não iria acabar bem.

Foi nesse momento que Mú parou a sua frente e, sem dizer uma só palavra, desferiu um forte tapa na face esquerda do indiano.

A ferida que havia sido aberta no dia anterior no treino com Ikki abriu-se novamente, deixando escorrer, pelo canto esquerdo da boca fina e delicada, um filete de sangue.

"Vadio!". Falou o ariano cheio de ódio sentindo os olhos arderem e o coração apertar.

Um constrangedor silêncio se fez presente. Todos haviam notado a alteração no cosmo de Mú, mas jamais imaginaram ver tal cena.

Shaka ficou atônito. Os olhos até então abertos, ficaram vidrados na direção em que sua face havia ficado após o agressivo toque.

"Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?". Ikki falou furioso caminhado em direção ao ariano.

"Isso! Isso mesmo! Vem defender seu amante!". Falou alto o dourando desafiando o outro.

"Amante? Mas o quê...?". Ikki ficou confuso, do que Mú estaria falando?

"Não adianta mentir! Eu vi! Eu vi vocês juntos ontem! Na casa de Virgem!". Agora as lágrimas não puderam ser contidas. Jamais havia sido tão ferido, foi traído pelo seu amado! Um gesto vil! Sentia tanto ódio que poderia matar os dois!

"Você é um idiota!". Afirmou Fênix, partindo novamente para o ataque, porém Shun, que antes treinava com Milo, entrou na frente do irmão tentando segurá-lo pela cintura.

"Me solta, Shun!". Falou ríspido, pegando o irmão pelo ombro e colocando-o de lado, mas sem machucá-lo.

"Não faz isso". Hyoga falou ponderado, agora entrando na frente do moreno. Tocou suavemente, com a mão esquerda, o abdômen do outro para impedí-lo de ir em frente.

Ikki olhou naqueles belos olhos azuis que brilhavam em uma súplica silenciosa, no fundo daquele mar inebriante via o mais puro sentimento que pode existir nesse mundo, via a emoção que fez com que ele, o lobo solitário, se rendesse. Amava-o de uma maneira que jamais imaginara amar outro homem.

Mú olhou atônito. Não podia ver a face de Cisne, já que esse estava de costas para si, mas os olhos de Ikki, esses podia ver perfeitamente, e eles demonstravam um sentimento tão puro que fez com que ele se sentisse sujo e injusto, mas porque esse sentimento? Havia visto!

Finalmente Shaka saiu de seu torpor, fechou os olhos e só então virou-se para o cavaleiro de Áries.

"Gostou?". Perguntou em tom que misturava decepção e ironia. "Espero que sim, pois essa foi a última vez que você me tocou". Disse, agora seco, emoção alguma existia naquela voz, que soou como fria e afiada navalha que acertou em cheio o coração do ariano, que vacilou, sentindo o corpo gelar e paralisar, enquanto Shaka saía do local sem abaixar a cabeça ou demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

Ikki olhou incrédulo para o ariano, impulsividade definitivamente não combinava com aquele cavaleiro.

"Você é mesmo um idiota, Mú. Sempre tão passivo e quando resolve tomar uma atitude toma logo a errada...". O tom que Ikki usava era estranhamente frio e calmo. "... Quer saber o que rolou ontem? Acertei Shaka com um golpe que não era para ser usado, ele acabou ficando inconsciente e eu o levei para o quarto e cuidei dele, mas não fiz nada além disso, até porque eu não o quero como você supõe, somos... Amigos!".

Mú arregalou os olhos. Definitivamente havia feito a maior besteira da sua vida! Ikki jamais admitiria amizade por alguém se não fosse a mais pura verdade. As perguntas vieram-lhe à mente. Como? Como havia conseguido duvidar de seu anjo? Idiota, cretino! Era assim que se sentia! Impossível conter as lágrimas que emergiram.

Arrependera-se naquele instante e pagaria um alto preço por aquele erro!

Ikki olhou, sem demonstrar, mas sentindo muita pena do ariano, e saiu junto com seu irmão e **_seu_** **_loiro._**

Tudo ao redor de Mú desapareceu: o sol parecia não brilhar, sons não se faziam ouvir, presenças não eram sentidas. Via-se imerso na escuridão, sua luz havia desaparecido, Shaka foi embora, e tudo era culpa sua!

Por dias o ariano tentou, sem sucesso, aproximar-se novamente de seu amado; porém Shaka, com seu orgulho ferido, não permitiu, usando de palavras que jamais imaginou pronunciar de tão rudes e cruéis.

Insuportável! A situação chegou a esse ponto uma semana após o ocorrido, quando Shaka havia pronunciado as mais duras palavras que Mú já ouvira em sua vida: "Eu não te amo" ditas em um tom tão frio que nem mesmo Kamus, em seus velhos tempos, conseguiria igualar. Depois disso Mú pediu a Saori permissão para se ausentar e, feliz ou infelizmente, conseguiu.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Eu sou um idiota!". Praguejou contra si próprio o jovem cavaleiro em voz alta.

"Eu também acho!". Outra voz ecoou forte e alto.

Surpreso, Mú olhou para trás: lá estava o seu anjo! Sim, era Shaka, que parecia ainda mais lindo do que o normal! Suas belas e douradas mexas longas livres moviam-se com graça e beleza singular, de acordo com o ritmo suave imposto pelo vento. Para se proteger do frio o virginiano vinha com uma maravilhosa calça preta em brim, uma blusa em veludo francês azul escuro, e por cima dessa um sobretudo de mesmo negrume da calça, longo, indo até os pés. O visual era completo pelo singelo sapato preto que o loiro usava.

Somente após alguns segundos é que o ariano viu, atrás do loiro, um carro preto parado. Voltando à realidade e atendo-se ao fato de que não havia sentido a aproximação do outro, voltou a si. Agora todo o resto reapareceu: as árvores, o céu, a casa, completando o belo quadro, mas Shaka continuava a ser a mais bela de todas as figuras que via!

"Se você não fala, eu falo...". O indiano falou sério. "Podemos entrar para conversar?".

Mú, ainda atônito, balbuciou um "Claro", e juntos caminharam para dentro da casa.

Ao entrarem o tibetano apressou-se em ajudar o loiro a tirar o sobretudo, aproveitando a oportunidade para aspirar o doce perfume de seu lindo anjo.

Shaka estremeceu ao sentir as mãos do outro tocando-lhe "sem querer" os ombros e os braços, enrijeceu o corpo ao perceber que o outro sentia seu cheiro aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço. Esquivou-se deixando para trás a peça de roupa e um ariano com olhar triste.

Com o olhar Shaka percorreu todo o hall e os cômodos que se via da residência. Curiosamente a casa era singela, não parecia pertencer à família Kido. As paredes em madeira branca pura; as janelas de vidro completamente transparente, por uma delas podia-se ver uma rede de tecido presa à parede e a outra ponta a uma das pilastras que havia na varanda que circundava toda a casa. Deu alguns passos e viu a sala, o chão em madeira naturalmente marrom, mesma cor dos sofás só que esses eram claros circulavam uma pequena mesa de centro que jazia sob um tapete com estampas indianas, predominantemente vermelho. À direita de quem ali entrasse havia uma grande janela que dava vista para o local onde, antes, o tibetano estava; do lado oposto havia um pequeno bar com taças e bebidas expostas, algo que não interessava ao indiano, e em lugar de destaque, bem à frente de quem entrasse pela porta corrediça de madeira onde Shaka estava, havia um grande quadro com a figura de Mitsumasa Kido bem acima da bonita lareira, e, abaixo dele, em uma prateleira, fotos da Saori em diversas fases de sua vida.

"É, alguma coisa tinha que me fazer lembrar que estou em uma casa dessa família". Pensou Shaka olhando para a figura, que por maior que fosse, foi a última coisa que notou.

"Acho que agora podemos conversar". Afirmou o ariano tirando o outro de seus devaneios.

"Sim, claro...". Falou impassível entrando na sala. "Eu gostaria de uma xícara de chá antes de começarmos. Tudo bem?".

"Ok, quer vir até a cozinha?". Mú falou apontando para frente.

Shaka aceitou. Entraram no cômodo todo branco, com uma mesa de madeira rústica, uma bancada, em meia parede, separava o grande cômodo fazendo com que copa e cozinha fossem conjugados. Shaka sentou-se à mesa e passou a observar os movimentos que o outro fazia em busca dos objetos necessários para o preparo do tal chá.

Mú sentia o olhar fulminante do loiro sobre si. Não entendia o motivo, mas aquilo o estava deixando desconcertado; seus gestos eram inseguros, as mãos tremiam e os pensamentos vagavam em tortuosas lembranças... Aquela cena, a briga, o tapa, as duras palavras que havia ouvido, seu anjo cada vez mais distante... Provavelmente ele estava ali para afirmar o fim! Em sua sofrida distração deixou cair, próximo a seus pés, uma das xícaras.

O barulho não foi alto, mas Shaka sobressaltou-se e, preocupado, caminhou até o outro, encontrando-o com as mãos apoiadas na beira do mármore branco que revestia a pia, o corpo estava ligeiramente curvado, a cabeça abaixada de forma que os cabelos caiam escondendo-lhe a face. Sem saber o que fazer o loiro ficou parado, a dois passos do ariano. Deveria ou não consolá-lo?

"Na dúvida é melhor ficar quieto!". Constatou em pensamento, sentindo uma pontada em seu peito.

De repente, Mú olhou para Shaka, os olhos verdes e vivos agora estavam vermelhos e começando a inchar pelas lágrimas que não paravam de rolar, deixando o virginiano ainda mais penalizado e confuso.

"Por todos os deuses do Monte Olimpo, me perdoa Shaka! Não posso viver sem você! Te amo demais para suportar a sua ausência. Sou teu, você **_é_** meu, somos um! Iguais, mas diferentes, você é minha sina, o meu paraíso, meu bem querer...". As palavras saíam desesperadas em meio ao pranto. Uma súplica dolorida pura em amor. Nesse momento ergueu o corpo aproximando-se mais do loiro.

"... Não me deixa sozinho nessa escuridão, vem ao meu encontro e me tire desse inferno no qual _**me** _coloquei sem razão alguma... Salve-me, eu te imploro".

Shaka engoliu em seco quando essas últimas palavras foram sussurradas em seu ouvido direito e sua cintura foi acariciada por ambas as mãos do cavaleiro a sua frente.

"Mú...". Gaguejou, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Deu um passo para trás tentando se afastar, ainda inebriado com o contado que lhe fazia tanta falta, porém Mú não deixou a distância aumentar, e foi seguindo cada passo que o loiro dava até que Shaka parou, encostando na mesa onde antes estava.

"Estou preso a ti e não quero me libertar...". Mú continuou, não poderia perder a oportunidade de seduzir novamente o seu anjo! Deu leves beijinhos no pescoço alvo, vendo, satisfeito, o outro se arrepiar e gemer baixinho.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta, meu loiro, preciso de ti mais do que do ar que respiro. Fica comigo". Agora o murmúrio foi dito no outro ouvido de Shaka, que mais uma vez recebeu suaves carícias naquela região.

O loiro ficou ainda mais confuso. Sua intenção ali era fazer Mú voltar ao Santuário, já que Athena havia incumbido a ele essa missão, mas agora outra coisa vinham-lhe à cabeça e ao coração, o raciocínio que tentava manter dissipava-se a cada segundo que sentia o maravilhoso e delgado corpo de seu amado junto a si próprio, sem notar começou a chorar de maneira compulsiva.

Mú olhou assustado para seu amado, as belas orbes azuis, felizmente abertas, deixavam um rio de lágrimas rolar livremente.

"Zeus! O que foi, Shaka?". Perguntou preocupado.

O loiro inclinou a cabeça para frente recostando-a no ombro direito do outro, notando um incerto Mú começando a acariciar seus cabelos dourados e suas costas.

"Te odeio...". Shaka sussurrou em meio ao choro.

Todos os músculos do corpo do ariano enrijeceram e os olhos arregalaram-se tamanho o espanto pela frase que veio como uma afiada espada saída dos lábios de seu amado.

"... Te odeio por me fazer amar-te de maneira tão grandiosa...". Completou Shaka ainda na mesma posição.

Um turbilhão se sentimentos passou devastadoramente no coração do tibetano. Ouvira mesmo aquelas palavras? Sim! Ouviu!

Sem dar tempo para que a racionalidade de ambos atrapalhasse o momento, Mú levantou o rosto de seu anjo, que sorria terna e tristemente, e tomou os lábios macios com paixão devassa.

Os toque insanos e quentes começavam a surgir, as mãos afoitas desejavam unir ainda mais os corpos já completamente colados, as bocas procuravam saciar a sede e a fome que sentiam um do outro, e não tardou para que o suave gosto de sangue se misturasse ao beijo, que não parou nem mesmo nesse instante.

Mú enlaçou a cintura esguia do loiro usando apenas o braço direito, já que a outra mão se encontrava em meio aos cabelos do parceiro, levantando-o e fazendo com que ele sentasse por sobre a mesa, encaixando-se no espaço entre as belas pernas de seu amado.

Shaka esqueceu tudo o que havia acontecido, seu amor valia aquele ato, poderia esquecer e voltar a mostrar o amor que rugia em seu peito como um animal feroz que pede por liberdade. Sem resquícios de sanidade retribuía com paixão ao beijo que lhe era dado, o instinto faminto guiou suas mãos até a cintura de ariano, e os dedos finos apressaram-se a puxar a blusa, deixando o dorso alvo bem desenhado e lindo, completamente nu, deliciou-se com o olhar verde brilhante de luxúria que recaía sobre si.

O tibetano sentia o sangue ferver, o coração acelerado como que querendo sair pelo peito e o desejo que crescia a cada segundo ficando evidente pela excitação que crescia em seu baixo ventre. Viu-se afastado do corpo de seu amado, aquela face corada e desejosa de prazer era como um bálsamo para sua alma que agora novamente reencontrava a paz. Com uma das mãos levantou ligeiramente a blusa de veludo que o loiro usava deixando o umbigo à mostra, levando a boca ao local beijando e mordendo, fazendo Shaka gemer baixinho. Lentamente foi subindo, apreciando cada centímetro que surgia conforme ia despindo a pele branquinha, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas e uma trilha de sua saliva. Finalmente retirou completamente e peça azul, passando a dar atenção aos doces lábios de seu amado. Após alguns minutos de intensa carícia, os lábios do ariano foram ao pescoço alvo, sugando a pele com desejo incontido.

"Hummm...". Gemeu Shaka ao toque de seu amado.

"Eu te amo, loiro". Falou Mú próximo ao ouvido direito do parceiro, em seguida mordendo o lóbulo da orelha.

"Ahhh... Também te amo". Afirmou o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus, sem ser capaz de conter seus gemidos.

A mão direita de Mú agora escorregou para o cós da calça preta de seu anjo, ainda por cima do tecido acariciou o volume que se mostrava cada vez mais.

"Ahhh, deuses!". Shaka gemeu mais alto para o deleite de Mú, que sorriu safadamente sem abandonar a carícia que fazia no pescoço delicioso.

"Isso... Geme para mim". Falou roucamente, desabotoando a calça, abrindo-a e tocando a intimidade de seu loiro, passando a massagear com força.

Shaka arqueou as costas ao sentir seu membro tomado pelos dedos do ariano, e mais uma vez gemeu alto e incontido, sua respiração acelerou mais e por impulso agarrou a nuca de Mú, fazendo esse lhe encarar e tomou os lábios em mais um beijo quente. Agora foi a vez dele de deixar as mãos escorregarem para a calça do amado, abrindo-a sem pudores deixando a peça cair pela perna do tibetano.

"Possua-me...". Silabou sensualmente Shaka ao ouvido de Mú.

Este estremeceu com o pedido, finalmente, novamente, iria possuir o corpo do ser que mais amava.

"Ah, Shaka... Como eu te amo". Disse inebriado pela situação, deixando a cabeça descansar na curva do pescoço de seu amado.

Nessa posição levou as mãos a cintura delgada deslizando a calça, vendo o seu amado erguer o corpo para que a peça fosse tirada juntamente com os calçados, deixando o corpo completamente exposto. Deleitou-se com a maravilhosa visão que tanto fez falta aos seu olhos.

Shaka inclinou ligeiramente o corpo para trás olhando malicioso em um convite mudo, vendo o desejo brilhar felinamente no olhar esmeralda que amava.

Sem mais demora Mú aproximou seu membro da entrada apertada de Shaka, com carinho, enquanto beijava e sugava-lhe o mamilo direito, foi invadindo o corpo magro porém forte. Sentiu sua cintura ser circulada pelas longas e alvas pernas de seu amado sentindo pequenos pulsos elétricos em seu baixo ventre por estar agora no mais prazeroso dos lugares, a sensação do corpo quente ao redor do seu era simplesmente delirante, o prazer em ter seu sexo apertado pelo corpo de seu anjo era inebriante demais, queria sentir mais e mais profundamente aquele prazer! Saiu um pouco e novamente entrou novamente em movimento firme fazendo Shaka agarrar-se a si com mais força, talvez pela dor ou talvez o prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

Seu corpo era invadido e a sensação de ter novamente seu amado cresceu no coração do jovem defensor da sexta casa zodiacal.

"Ahhh". Gemia o loiro cada vez mais alto, afinal não precisava se preocupar que alguém ouvisse.

"Hunn... Isso...". Mú também já não conseguia conter os seus gemidos, que junto aos de Shaka ecoavam pela casa preenchendo todos os cômodos vazios como prova de que os dois seres que agora se uniam amavam-se da maneira mais pura e verdadeira possível.

Os movimentos cadenciados e calmos começaram a ganhar um ritmo mais forte e acelerado, os corpos suados iam e vinham juntos, no sensual bailar dos apaixonados.

A excitação já não podia crescer, o auge se aproximava para ambos. Shaka sentindo seu íntimo sendo tocado cada vez mais fundo, e foi o primeiro a chegar ao cume do prazer; sentindo forte corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo na forma de espasmos prazerosos arqueou as costas apoiando as mãos na mesa, jogando a cabeça para trás urrando de prazer. O prazer de sentir o corpo, já apertado, contrair contra o seu foi absurdo e aumentou ainda mais quando o corpo alvo moveu-se oprimindo ainda mais seu sexo proporcionando um prazer tão grande que seu corpo não conseguiu aguentar, em jatos fortes preencheu o interior de seu amado com o líquido quente, prova de seu prazer, sentiu as pernas bambearem e todos os músculos relaxaram, uniu os corpos em um abraço carinhoso, deslizando os dedos nas madeixas loiras que tanto amava e tendo seu dorso acariciado pelas suaves mãos de seu amado.

Um tempo que pareceu longo se passou, mas os amantes não se importavam, queriam prolongar o momento de amor o máximo possível.

"Já é noite". Comentou Shaka sem desfazer o contato.

"Sim... Mas isso não importa...". Falou Mú erguendo o olhar fitando seus amados azuis.

"... Se você está comigo, nada mais importa". Completou olhando ternamente para a face angelical.

Um belo sorriso se formou nos lábios do indiano, sentia o mesmo, todo o resto deixou de importar, queria apenas ficar ali, para sempre...

Mú pegou seu amado no colo levando-o para o andar superior, guiando por instinto para o quarto, vendo a enorme cama rústica e depositando o virginiano nela, fitando-o com carinho.

"Acho que essa noite vai ser longa...". Comentou sorrindo malicioso.

"Espero que sim!". Disse Shaka enlaçando o pescoço do ariano, puxando o corpo para baixo unindo os lábios apaixonadamente...

_**oooOOOooo**_

**Nota:**

Eu não sou Mushakista, talvez por isso a fic não esteja boa (pode ser porque escrevo mal mesmo). Esse é um presente para minha amiga Clara. Desculpa-me Clarinha, mas foi o melhor que saiu.

Só para constar: Ikki e Hyoga? SIM!

Tinha que ter alguém para a Fênix, pensei no Shun, mas tenho certeza que minha saúde correria muito perigo !(Motivo: Kuu-Chan). Então escolhi o Pato, afinal já li fics deles e gostei muito. Bizarro, mas legal!


End file.
